


Say You'll Be There

by GreatestChange



Series: Roll With the Punches [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatestChange/pseuds/GreatestChange
Summary: Korra and Asami finally have their first night out together in public, but little does Asami know what the night has in store for her when she comes face to face with some women from Korra's past.





	Say You'll Be There

It was the middle of the week, and after a relatively relaxing day in the office, Asami felt good. The warm summer night had the streets invaded with people out to enjoy it, jumping in taxis and riding off into the night, hopping different bars and going to the clubs.

She walked down the busy sidewalk, hand in hand with Korra who led the way, shoving through people who weren’t moving fast enough or just stopped in the middle of everything. Every so often Asami would stare her girlfriend up and down unabashedly. She looked so hot in the blue crop top that showed off her abs and matched the color of her eyes, along with the black stretch trousers that fit her in all the right places. Asami mentally gave herself a pat on the back for picking out the ensemble.

She’d been so distracted with checking out her girlfriend that she missed her question, only noticing once Korra looked back and gave her a questioning look.

“I’m sorry, what?” Asami asked over the noise.

“I said I just hope all this hassle is worth it for you,” she repeated.

“Oh, of course it is!” Asami said with a grin. “It’s gonna be so much fun.”

“For you maybe. I, however, find this ridiculous.”

“Come on. Don’t be like that. It’s Ginger’s birthday, so whatever she wants, she gets.”

“That’s no different from any other day of the week.”

“Well, think of it as you doing this for me. I told her you’d come and that you’d dress with the theme, and she would’ve been mad at me if we didn’t show up like this.”

“The only good thing to come out of it is getting to see you in that dress, but even that will get annoying when I have to bat the women off you with a stick.”

“Sure. You could think of it that way,” Asami said with a shrug, then she gave a mischievous smile and leaned into Korra’s shoulder, getting right in her ear as they walked around another couple. “Or you could think of it as the only person who’s gonna be unzipping me out of this dress by the end of the night will be  _you_.”

Korra glanced over at her, keeping her expression cool, but Asami could see the desire flare up in her eyes.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Unless you don’t just want to blow this whole thing off right now and I can take you home.”

Asami’s heart fluttered at hearing the word “home” come from Korra’s mouth and she couldn’t help but grin.

“My answer still hasn’t changed since you asked five minutes ago. I’ve been looking forward to this for weeks and it’ll be a fun, new experience for me.”

“I promise you you’re not missing out on much. This is no different from a regular straight bar.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re used to it. Besides, all of the people there probably know you already and you’re cool with them.”

“Right…” Korra said. She looked ahead and distracted herself with getting them through the crowd of people.

“I just think it’ll be a good experience for us as a couple,” Asami said, squeezing her hand. “This is our first time really being out in public since Florence and I promised you it would be different when we came back.”

Korra stopped them and pulled her to the side near a brick building. When Asami looked up, she noticed that they finally reached the place.

“You don’t have to keep any promises,” Korra told her. “I already feel guilty for making you think you had to tell me that.”

“Don’t be. You had every right to tell me how you were feeling. That’s what couples do. We talk about our issues and work together to fix them.”

“Yeah, but I… didn’t go about it as well as I should have,” Korra said, looking down in shame.

Asami leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. “Both of us had our not so finest moments, but it’s okay. We found a compromise and both got something we wanted from each other.”

“Yeah…”

"Plus, I think we had a couple of...  _moments_ that greatly outweighed any of the small hiccups, don't you think?" Asami quirked her brow. 

A knowing smile started up Korra's lips and she nodded. "You're definitely right about that." 

“Indeed. Now cheer up, Sporty!” Asami patted her on the shoulder. "We got a party to go to.”   

She tried to turn and walk into the building, but Korra stopped her by the arm.

“Okay, but… If at any point you want to leave, say the word and we will, okay?” she said, looking into Asami’s eyes with an exhorted expression. Asami stared back in wonder and concern, then she cupped the side of Korra’s face.

“Are you okay? You’ve been acting really strange all day.”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Korra nodded.

“You sure? It’s not the bar, is it? I know you said you wouldn’t be triggered by being in one or anything, but if you don’t feel comfortable with it—”

Korra shook her head and pulled away from Asami’s hand.

“I’m fine. It’s not that, it’s just—” she sighed. “Never mind.”

Asami opened her mouth to ask more questions, but Korra pulled her by the hand and led her inside. They had to check in with the guard near the main entrance with the guest list, but the minute he saw Korra he gave a nod and let them in.

GINGER’S bar was one of the hottest new lesbian bars in the city. It opened two months ago, but Asami and Korra hadn’t gotten the chance to check it out yet. Ginger kept begging them to stop by soon, but with all of the chaos still surrounding Asami, she didn’t want to risk it.

As her name fell out of the news—and her PR team came up with new stories about the company to feed to the press—she breathed easier. Now she didn't have to imagine what it would be like to go out and get the experience of being her actual age and hanging out with her newfound friends. And with it being Pride month and all, it seemed perfectly fitting to experiment.

When they walked inside she immediately smiled at the sight of the huge “Happy Birthday, Ginger!!!!” sign going across the ceiling that two disco balls on either side reflected off of. The bar was pretty spacious for being in the middle of Manhattan, though with the number of guests inside and the 90’s music blaring from the loudspeakers, it suffered.

Many women danced in the middle of the floor, along with a few men also in attendance. Right off the bat, Asami noticed that most of them looked like they just booked a role in a new CW series, while others appeared as though they just got done lifting a 225-pound tire over their heads. Ginger’s variety of friends never ceased to amaze her.

She and Korra made their way over to a table in front of a window with a booth set up. Ginger and Jargala sat in the middle with several people, talking and laughing alongside them. When they approached, Ginger looked over at them and squealed.

“Asami! Korra! You guys made it!” she said, jumping out of her seat and going over people’s legs to get to them. She fixed her really short dress before grabbing Asami and pulling her in for a hug.

“Happy birthday, Ging,” Asami told her during their long embrace.

“I’m so happy you’re here!” Ginger exclaimed and then pulled back to give her a once over. “Damn, you look so good! Very Posh, indeed.”

“Thanks! I was afraid I’d be too tall for it, but I managed to pull it off, I think.” Asami smoothed out the creases in the tiny black dress. “And you’re looking fantastic as always. I guess Jargala buckled down on getting the dress for you, huh?”

“Yup!” Ginger gave a twirl in her Union Jack dress. “It’s an exact replica, but longer.”

“Very nice. And look at this place!” Asami glanced around again. “It’s amazing.”

“I know, right? I can’t believe how successful it's gotten in such a short amount of time. The _New York Times_ even wants to do a feature story on the bar and myself, which is crazy! Also, I’d totally give you a tour, but clearly that’s impossible right now.”

“Of course. It doesn’t even surprise me one bit that so many people turned out tonight.”

“Well, when there’s tequila, dancing and muah, of course they did.” Ginger beamed at her and then looked over at Korra. “And I see you dressed up, too… kind of.”

“Not willingly,” Korra muttered, but Asami nudged her in the stomach with her elbow.

“It’s not like this isn’t your regular go-to style every day,” Ginger said.

“Is that what we’re calling style these days?” said Jargala, who came beside Ginger a minute later dressed from head to toe in all leopard print. “If so, then I’m the next Kardashian.”

“Well, you already have the personality of a plant. All you’d have to work on is that non-existent ass of yours,” Korra retorted.

“Oh, bite me."

“Now, now. Play nice, you two,” Ginger chastised. “I already had to kick Kuvira from the table.”

“What did she do?” Asami asked.

“You won’t believe it,” Ginger said and leaned in closer to Asami with a serious look on her face. “She didn’t wear the appropriate costume! She claimed to be dressed as a ‘modern’ Mel C, but that doesn’t change the fact that her and Korra drew straws on who could be Sporty. She ruined our group photo together on purpose! Now it’s gonna be Ginger, Posh, Scary, Sporty, and ’Modern’ Sporty. It’s an absolute travesty.”

Asami smiled at her friend’s minor dilemma and looked over at Korra just in time to see her eyes roll.

“If you really thought Kuvira would show up wearing pigtails and a dress, you must not know her that well,” said Korra.

“Plus, you’re the bubbliest out of us all,” Asami added. “Why didn’t you want to be Baby again?”

Ginger sighed in irritation, as if she just got done explaining this for the 999th time. “Of course I had to be Ginger. It’s my name for God’s sake! Also red hair, nice boobs, and promiscuous  _spells_ me. There’s also the fact that Mel B and Geri were obviously lovers.” She put an arm around Jargala’s waist and pulled her close.

“Were they really?” Asami asked.

“Yup. There’s been proof for years. I’ve seen and read it all on the lesbian forums. The truth will come out eventually.”

Jargala rolled her eyes at Ginger’s gossip talk and then silently mouthed to both Korra and Asami to change the subject.

Korra reached into her pocket and pulled out a wrapped rectangular box. “We brought a gift. From the both of us.”

Seconds later, Ginger’s frown turned into a smile and she squealed again, taking the gift in her hands and examining it.

“You’ve never gotten me a gift before,” she said and then looked up at Korra suspiciously. “Is this because you plan on causing trouble?”

“Oh yeaaah.” Jargala folded her arms and smiled knowingly. “Now that I think about it, it’s a miracle that you actually showed up at this bar in the first place.”

“Asami wanted to come,” Korra stated, shifting on her feet.

“Oh.” Jargala looked over at Asami. “Well then good on you for being the bigger person.”

Asami looked between the both of them in confusion. “Huh?”

“Oh wow, I’m being so rude!” Ginger intruded, coming beside Asami and linking their arms together. She whirled them toward the table and smiled at everyone else sitting there. “Everyone, this is Korra’s girlfriend Asami. Asami, this is everyone.”

“Hello.” Asami waved and bent over to shake hands with them all and learn their names. She could easily tell that most of them were part of the fight club scene if the toned arms and squared jaws were anything to go by.

“I’m sorry, did I hear that right? Korra’s got a girlfriend?” one of them asked.

“Yup!” Ginger answered. “And she’s adorable, sweet, charismatic, and fun. So you’ll all be nice to her, or I’ll kick your asses.”

A woman with burgundy hair and tattoos going up her muscular shoulders leaned back to look at Korra with a sly smile. “Wow. Nicely done. It’s about damn time you settled down. I can’t even believe those words are coming out of my mouth.”

“Same,” Jargala chimed in. “Even I’m still taken aback sometimes when I see them together. They even Uhaul’d.”

The woman gasped. “ _Really?”_ She looked at Asami, clearly impressed. “Who are you and do you perform certain rituals?”   

“Wait, Asami? As in Asami Sato?” asked a different woman, one of Ginger’s model friends. “You’re the CEO of Future Industries, aren’t you?”

“Uh, yeah. That’s me.” Asami looked over at Korra nervously.

“Whoa, that’s so awesome! I knew you looked familiar! I saw you on the cover of Forbes a year or so ago and you’re even prettier in person. Also, I’m glad that BS from a few months ago finally died down.”

“Thank you,” Asami said, smiling politely, though she could feel the tightening in her face. She knew everywhere she went there was a chance people would notice her, especially since her name had been in the news the past couple of months, but she still hoped she’d be able to make an impression on Korra’s friends without her status looming over her.

They stood there and talked for a little while longer, taking a couple of selfies in the process—to which Korra avoided at all costs—until the only two models at the table excused themselves, offering up their seats. Afterward they all sat down, minus Korra who went off to get drinks for her and Asami.

“So, Asami, how did you and Korra meet?” asked the burgundy haired woman. If she remembered correctly, her name was Mars.

“We’ve known each other since high school.”

“Oh, wow. I never pictured Korra to be the high school sweethearts type.”

“Well, it wasn’t exactly like that… We reconnected after several years.”

“Interesting. I wonder why I haven’t seen or heard about you until now.”

“Well, you guys would’ve met her if you’d come to my New Year’s Eve party,” Ginger said, a string of bitterness in her tone.

“Oh, get over that already, will you? We’re sorry if we didn’t want to be around your fake, wannabe Victoria Secret fairies all the time.”

“Angels! They’re called Angels! How many times do we have to go over this?”

The back and forth banter continued and Asami smiled on. She could already tell that Ginger was much more comfortable around this group. Whereas she liked to put on a show for her industry friends, she became far more laid back and less posh (no pun intended) in front of her fighter friends. Asami felt like that was something they shared in common: having two separate worlds where one forced them into a certain role or stigma, and the other gave them true freedom to be the people they wanted to be. They got to relax and unwind with the people that understood them the most without feeling like all eyes were on them.

A couple of minutes passed, and when Korra still hadn’t come back, Asami looked over at the bar and saw her still waiting there patiently. However, she wasn’t waiting alone.

A tall brunette dressed in a leopard print shirt and leather skirt stood beside her. She had her body angled toward Korra in a friendly manner, as if they were familiar, and spoke to her. Korra’s posture showed stiffness as she kept her body faced toward the bar, barely even acknowledging the woman. When the bartender handed over the two drinks, she pulled away from the bar, said something to the woman that made her friendly smile turn into a frown, and walked back over to the table.

“They didn’t have Red Bull, so I just asked for Coke,” she said, carefully passing Asami her glass before sitting down.

“That’s fine… Who was that you were just talking to?” Asami asked.

“No one important,” Korra replied, her tone nonchalant.

Asami quirked a brow and looked over at the woman still standing at the bar, now whispering in another woman’s ear while noticeably staring over in their direction. And was she… glaring at her?

“So, Korra,” said Jargala from where she sat on the other side of Ginger, “I was talking to Kuvira and she said you were going to take up Buddy’s offer about becoming a PT at Gold’s Gym?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” Korra answered as she stirred her drink.

“You’re not going to find that boring? Being in a gym working with people who move five times slower than you?”

“She’s gotta start somewhere,” Ginger cut in, disengaging from her other conversation to look at Korra. “However, you already know that all you have to do is say the word and I’ll hook you up with some wonderful social media experts.”

“For what?” Korra asked.

“Becoming an Instagram fitness influencer, of course,” Ginger said. “I have no doubt you’d get thousands of followers within the first few weeks if you’re consistent with your posts. And do you know how many sponsors you could get from your look alone?”

“I’d rather stick needles in my eyes.”

Ginger huffed and then gave a shrug. “Your loss.”

“As if Korra would subject herself to that bullshit,” Jargala said. “She’s a natural born fighter and there’s no arguing about that. She needs something aggressive like breaking bones for a living. What do you call those doctors?”

“Orthopedic surgeons,” Asami helped her out.

“Yeah, yeah! That!” Jargala pointed at her. “I could see that. You could hammer a few skulls even.”

“Can I start with yours?” Korra asked.  

“Ha. Ha. Bitch. Which reminds me. I forgot to tell you about what happened last week.” Jargala flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and paused, waiting for everyone’s attention. “Remember that one Sudanese chick you fought from the Agni Kai’s? She’s been talking a lot of shit lately, saying you’re lucky you left when you did before she got her hands on you.”

“Oh, did she?” Korra said, leaning into the table with a cocky look on her face. “You’re talking about Faheema, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s her name.”

“That’s hilarious she’s talking so tough now when I vividly recall her crying literal buckets after I broke her nose.”

“Oh, is that what happened?” Ginger asked as she broke open one of the peanuts in a basket on the table and ate it. “She’s been swearing up and down that she didn’t get work done, but I had a feeling she was lying.”

“Yeah, well anyway, apparently she’s been training with some doped up, former top kickboxing master or something and got really good," Jargala said. "She’s trying to face everyone from Blackstone right now.”

Korra hummed and leaned back into the booth. Asami watched her, recognizing that reminiscent look on her face and that small smile that seemed more sad than happy. She figured that her girlfriend still struggled with being away from her fighting family. Even in Florence, she could sometimes see Korra’s expression become a little distant and the signs of her walls starting to go up, but Asami figured it was for the other reasons they ended up hashing out. But one small wall still remained, and Asami began to worry that if Korra continued to let it up, it would eventually come between them.

Though Korra never talked about it, Asami could see the look in her eyes whenever they hung out with Jargala, Ginger and Kuvira. The conversations almost always steered toward their illegal activities. Korra tried not to show any form of excitement at hearing her friends go on about an exhilarating match they saw or fought in, but Asami noticed her constant battle to restrain herself. Like how she would lean in closer, becoming more engaged as the story she listened to unfolded, or how her fingers twitched at hearing about every exciting move or punch thrown. Even without the expressive face, she looked so happy talking about the thing that changed and molded her into the woman she was today.

But in the process of noticing all of that, Asami wondered if Korra regretted leaving. Or if she resented Asami in the slightest bit for unintentionally taking her away from something she loved? She knew it was an irrational thought given how everything up until now proved otherwise, however the fact that Korra never even talked about her obvious withdrawals from fighting concerned her.

Just then, a pretty, curly haired woman came over, wearing a short blue dress and heels. Asami raised a brow when she walked right up to Korra and touched her arm.

“Hey, I wasn’t sure if it was you over here, so I had to get a closer look,” she said, speaking soft, but with the lull of the music and everyone at the table becoming awfully quiet, she could easily be heard.

“Uhm yeah. Hi,” Korra said, turning her body in Asami’s direction.

“I never took you as the shy one,” the woman said jokingly, with a hint of flirtation. “How have you been?”

“Good. Very good actually. This is Asami: my girlfriend,” Korra told her, and for emphasis brought her arm over Asami’s shoulders and rubbed at her arm.

The woman laughed, showing off her pearly white teeth. “You’re fucking with me, right?”

“Nope,” Korra said.

The woman looked over at Asami and scrutinized her for a second. “Is she even a lesbian?”

“No, but the last time I checked, neither was I.”

The woman rolled her eyes and folded her arms. “No. Apparently you’re just queen of the bisluts.”

Everyone at the table, aside from Korra, spoke at once, chastising the woman and calling her every name out the book. Asami even made to stand up, but Korra kept her arm tightly wrapped around her shoulders to keep her from doing so.

“Okay, Amber, as much as I’ve enjoyed your unwelcome presence at my party, it’s about time that you get the fuck out now. And while we’re at it, you’re officially banned from my bar,” said Ginger, a look of pure vexation on her face.

The woman named Amber looked around the table, meeting everyone’s deathly glares, then she scoffed. “Whatever. This bar and party are lame anyway.”

She walked away just as Ginger jumped out of her seat.

“Yeah, which is why you came anyway without an invite!” she yelled, and then cupped her hands around her mouth like a megaphone. “And I want my Louis Vuitton Limited back, you fucking thief!”

Jargala pulled her back down while laughing. “Calm down, babe. No yelling at people on your birthday.”

“Sorry, everyone,” Ginger apologized, brushing her hair out of her face; then she looked over at Asami and gave her a pat on the leg. “That must’ve been so embarrassing for you.”  

Asami ignored her and turned toward Korra to give her a look.

“What was that all about?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Korra said, but she conveniently chose not to meet her eyes.

“Oh, no need to worry about that, Asami,” Ginger said in a soothing tone. “Amber’s just an attention-seeker. I have no idea how she even got the memo about this party to begin with.” She sent a pointed look in Jargala’s direction.

“Hey, you have too many friends to keep track of who you are and aren’t cool with anymore,” Jargala said in defense.

“True. And I didn’t think Korra would actually be in attendance.”

“And why would Korra’s attendance affect who you do or don’t invite?” Asami asked, looking between the three of them. It created an awkward silence around the table, however Jargala looked like she was three seconds away from bursting into laughter.

“None of that matters, like Korra said,” Ginger responded. “Everyone here is cool, so let’s just enjoy the rest of the night, huh?”

Asami looked back at Korra who finally met her eyes. She held an indifferent look on her face that she normally wore in a public environment, but the way her eyes would subtly shift made Asami believe there was some guilt behind it.

The awkward exchange for everyone fizzled out and a new conversation started up, but Asami sat there still stuck on everything she just witnessed. A slew of anger and disappointment surged up her chest.

“Hey, are you all right?” Korra asked in her ear.

She turned her face, knowing that she still wore a look of agitation, and met Korra’s gaze.

“I need something to drink,” she said.

“But I already got you something.”

Asami got up anyway and went over Korra’s legs to get out of the booth. Her teeth ground together, but she tried to put on a philosophical look. Seriously. How was it possible that they’d only been there for a grand total of ten minutes and her effervescent mood became positively saturnine?

“Asami,” she heard from behind, over the loud music and boisterous crowd. She kept walking, but Korra caught up to her anyway. “Asami, listen—”

“Korra, please tell me we’re not at a party with a bunch of women you’ve hooked up with,” she said, coming to a stop and turning to her.

Korra stopped as well and looked like a gaping fish every time she opened and closed her mouth in an attempt to say something.

“I didn’t even want to come in the first place,” she eventually spoke.  

Asami took a second to calm herself and prevent the anger from showing on her face.

“So instead of just outright telling me the truth, you gave me subtle cues?”

“I just… I knew how excited you were about coming here and I didn’t want to ruin it for you.”

“Too late. Now I look like an idiot.”

“Hey.” Korra grabbed her with a firm grip and looked at her with a serious expression. “You are not an idiot. None of it even matters anymore. I’m with you now, and any hook-ups or one-night stands I had prior to getting with you were nothing more than that. They meant nothing to me.”

“Maybe not to you, but that doesn’t change the fact that half of the people in this room right now are either staring or glaring at us,” Asami said.

Korra’s hands dropped and she looked around to find several women looking their way from afar. She met Asami’s eyes again and gave an insistent look.

“Then let’s just go,” she suggested.

“No. We’re here already and it would be rude of us to just leave after five minutes.”

“I don’t care about what anyone else thinks.”

“Maybe that’s the problem. Maybe, for once, you should care about something,” Asami said.

The minute those words came out of her mouth she regretted them, and the flash of hurt on Korra’s face just made her feel even more guilty.

From out of nowhere, Kuvira appeared beside them, slapping a hand on Korra’s shoulder while sporting a wide grin.

“Sup! I was wondering when you guys would show. Can you believe how dramatic Ginger’s being about this stupid costume rule? Anyway, I need a partner for a game of pool and was wondering—” She paused and looked between them after noticing the clear as day tension in the air, then faltered. “Was I interrupting something?”

Korra’s eyes lingered on Asami for another few seconds before she turned to Kuvira. “No. Who are we playing?”

“Korra…” Asami called out when Korra turned her back and walked away. Kuvira followed her, but she had a conflicted look as she stared back and forth between them.

A pool of dread started in Asami’s chest while standing there helpless; the image of Korra’s back to her burning in her eyes. She mentally kicked herself.

Walking back over to the table, she slumped back down in the seat.

“Oh no, you look sad,” Ginger said with a frown and touched Asami’s arm. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Asami forced a smile.

“For what it’s worth, Asami: If I were the jealous type, I’d blow my gasket too finding out I was in a room with a bunch of people who’ve seen Ginger naked,” Jargala offered.

“Not helping, babe,” Ginger said.

“Korra’s really hooked up with that many of your friends?” Asami asked.

Ginger’s teeth clenched together and her shoulders popped up, expressing her grimacing look.

“I mean, just a couple,” she said, but from her high-pitched tone Asami could tell it was a lie. “You know the stories about how she was before. It’s not like it would have mattered if I told her not to go there with anyone I knew. And the lesbian scene is kind of small around here when you think about it. It’s like you could make a chart of all our names and map out all of the hook-ups. Have you ever heard of  _The L Word_?”

“No,” Asami said with an exasperated sigh.

“Ah, well, it didn't age that well anyway… I guess I just mean that we’re all connected through our hook-ups and know of each other.”

“So basically Korra’s run through more women than a feller buster in a forest of trees,” Jargala said with a good-natured laugh.

Ginger turned to her girlfriend with a ‘going to murder you’ look in her eyes. “Why don’t you go check and see if my cake is here?” she suggested in an all but pleasant tone.

“No, it’s okay,” Asami said and got up. “I’m just gonna head to the restroom.”

“Awe, Asami, wait. Don’t mind Jar. Sometimes she doesn’t think when she speaks, especially when she’s had one too many to drink.”

“Yeah, it’s true, man,” Jargala said, leaning forward and giving her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry if I offended you.”

“You didn’t.” Asami attempted to smile again. “Seriously, don’t worry about me. I think it’s just getting really hot in here. I’ll be back.”

Walking off, she went in search of the restroom, and on her way she looked around the room for Korra. When she finally spotted her, she was over in a less crowded area with several other people surrounding a pool table. Her stiff posture showed as she leaned against her cue stick, a distant look in her eyes, making her appear deep in thought. But once she felt Asami’s eyes on her, she looked up and their eyes met across the room.

Asami inhaled sharply and turned her head, facing forward again. When she finally found the restroom, she saw a line formed outside of it. Rolling her eyes, she turned back around and headed for the bar. There was an open seat at the end and she sat there for a while, ordering herself a water in the process, but she really craved something of the alcoholic nature.

Was she overreacting? She already became well aware of Korra’s sexual history on multiple occasions before and never held it against her, but this time it felt different. Knowing about it was one thing, but actually seeing the people Korra had been with in person made her blood boil. She didn’t want those crystal-clear mental images of her girlfriend fucking other people. Korra should’ve known that, too.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked behind her, then she had to force herself not to glower at the woman who came up to their table and started this mess in the first place.

“Weren’t you kicked out?” she asked rudely.

The woman, Amber, flipped her curly hair over her shoulder and leaned onto the bar between Asami and the person seated beside her. “I was just leaving, but I saw you over here and thought I’d give you a piece of advice: You’re wasting your time.”

“Excuse me?”

“Korra’s not the girlfriend type,” Amber said matter-of-factly. “People warned me about trying to start something with her and I didn’t listen. Now I’m the one looking like a fool. So my advice to you is run before she ends up getting bored and ditching you like she has with so many of us.”

Asami’s eyes narrowed as she listened to the woman speak. Getting up, she forced her to take a few steps back.

“That may have been the status quo before, but it’s different now. You have no idea who Korra is or what the  _hell_ you’re even talking about. Also, if I wanted your shitty advice, I would’ve  _asked_ for it.”

Her voice rose as she spoke and she noticed that they were getting a couple of stares, but she was too pissed off to care. She purposely bumped the woman in the shoulder as she passed and decided to go outside for some air. If she stayed there for even a moment longer, she wouldn’t have been responsible for her actions.

Once she stepped outside and felt the air hitting her face, she let her shoulders drop. A group of people stood there huddled near the entrance, so she decided to go stand against the brick wall of the bar. Closing her eyes, she attempted to clear her mind of everything and just listen and focus on the sound of the cars driving by. It was a form of meditation that Korra taught her.

For this being their first night out with a big group of people as a couple, it went down in shambles. She remembered back to a few weeks ago when they got the invite and how excited she felt at the prospect of getting to do all of the things couples could do in public, as well as get to be around other couples similar to her and Korra. She wished now more than ever that she could return to that moment of bliss and beautiful ignorance.

Several minutes passed and she lost track of how long she stood out there, but she noticed the big group near the door finally left. Other people walked by, chattering amongst themselves and not paying the slightest bit of attention to her woe-is-me party.

She heard the door to the bar open and didn’t bother to look over, figuring it was just another person coming or going, but when she heard footsteps approach her and stop, she glanced to her right.

“Hey,” said Kuvira.

“Hey,” Asami replied and looked down at the ground. “I thought you were playing pool.”

“You know that girlfriend of yours. She barely gave anyone else a chance to shoot. She’s even more laser-focused when she’s upset about something.”

Asami sighed. “Did she send you out here?”

“In her own subtle way. She was worried about you and I told her to just come out here and talk to you, but she’s under the impression you want nothing to do with her right now.”

Asami felt a stab to her chest and shook her head vehemently. “No. That couldn’t be any further from the truth.”

Kuvira turned to her and leaned her shoulder against the building.

“I honestly thought if all the other times Jargala joked about Korra’s past flings never sent you over the edge then it would never bother you.”

“It’s not that it doesn’t bother me. It’s just that this is maybe the first time it’s been really shoved into my face. I would never judge Korra for her past hook-ups or anything like that. But I would’ve liked a little warning about something like this before showing up and literally feeling people glaring daggers into my back.”

Kuvira hummed. “I understand that. She has quite the history and it can be a little intimidating if you’re not familiar with that former side of hers.”

Asami looked over at Kuvira and stared for a few seconds, unsure of if she even wanted to ask the next question that popped into her mind.

“Did you ever get jealous?”

Kuvira paused and then gave her a glance before turning and putting her back against the wall, folding her arms.

“Only once,” she said. “But that was for a separate reason. Korra and I didn’t have that kind of relationship. A lot of the times she only wanted me because I was the only person who pushed her, challenged her, and  _fought_ her. She went to other people when she needed different things. Ultimately our little thing fizzled out because we didn’t have any form of communication, a lack of understanding, and the both of us trying to fill a void. She wasn’t in the right state of mind to even consider being in a relationship before you.”

Asami swallowed and nodded, shifting uncomfortably on her feet. “She’s only told me bits and pieces about what you guys had, kind of like everything else that’s happened in her life before I found her again. I mean, I know a lot of stuff… but never the full scope of it.”

“She just doesn’t want to burden you,” Kuvira told her. “I mean, I’ve seen her in some unfortunate circumstances that I wish I never had to see, and I don’t even want to imagine any of the other things she’s more than likely been through. Also, I think talking about some of that stuff just brings back a lot of unwanted memories that are probably better left in the past.”

Asami sighed. “I guess you’re right. I just don’t want her to hold back from me ever.”  

“The only reason she probably does that sometimes is because she wants to protect you both. I’ve seen her be scared of a lot of things whether she wanted to admit it or not, but I don’t think any of that comes close to how scared she is about losing you.”

“I’m scared, too,” Asami said, meeting Kuvira’s gaze. “It scares me every time she walks away like that, or the times she shuts down on me. And I know that’s not on purpose, and I remain patient about it, but sometimes I just… I worry that I won’t be enough for her.” Her eyes shut at the genuine admission and she looked down at the ground.

Kuvira hummed in response.

“She’s just struggling with finding herself right now, but you being with her makes it easier. You’re the one who pushes her to be more than what she is, so don’t sell yourself short. When I first met her, she looked so beaten down by life that at times I wondered how she was even standing, and now she’s got this incredibly bright future to fight for without the use of her fists. You guys are doing your best to make it work and you should be proud of that.”

Asami sighed and nodded in agreement, then looked up at Kuvira.

“Is it weird that I’m sort of jealous of you?” she asked.

“Really?” Kuvira’s brows shot up. “Why?”

“Because I feel like even though she took a long time to open up to you, you guys share something special from that past life of hers that she likes to keep suppressed from me.”

Kuvira smiled and looked up at the sky.

“It isn’t any weirder than me being jealous of you for the exact same thing.”

Asami smiled back at her. “I haven’t gotten the chance to say it before, but thank you,” she said. “You helped her get through a dark period of her life that I wasn’t there for.”

“Korra was the one who did all the work. I just encouraged her mostly… albeit with a little bit of tough love.”

“But still. She’s really fond of you, and I can see why.”

“Yeah, well…” Kuvira cleared her throat and scratched her cheek, clearly embarrassed by Asami’s praise. “Just don’t let her know you told me that.”

“Deal,” Asami said with a laugh.

Two seconds later, the bar door opened and Jargala walked out. Upon seeing them, she gave a look of relief but also impatience.

“There you guys are. We’re about to do the cake. Ginger wants to take more photos and stuff.”

“Oh, so am I not shunned from the table anymore?” Kuvira said with a look of amusement.

“She’s cooled down, yes. I’m sure she’ll cool down even more if you bought her a nice gift.”

“And by nice, you mean expensive?”

Jargala shrugged and walked back into the bar.

Kuvira laughed and placed her hand on Asami’s shoulder. “Shall we go back inside?”

“Yeah.” Asami smiled and followed after her. When they went inside, the lights were dimmed and a large crowd commenced around an empty, round table. Two people slowly made their way to it with a large cake in their hands and several sparklers coming out of it.

Kuvira squeezed her way up to the front and surprised Ginger with a kiss on the cheek, to which Ginger smiled and gave her a forgiving a hug. Meanwhile, Asami looked around until she finally saw Korra sitting alone at the table Ginger and co. once occupied, but she looked so emotionally withdrawn. When she finally noticed Asami walking up to her, her back immediately straightened and she seemed surprised. Asami gave her a soft smile and stopped at the table. Turning, she was prepared to stand and watch in silence as everyone prepared to sing to Ginger, but then she felt Korra’s hand touch her arm. Looking over, her heart stopped at the pleading look in Korra’s eyes. They stared at one another for a few seconds until Korra tentatively reached for her hand and pulled Asami over to sit down in her lap.

Asami’s cheeks flushed, but she relaxed when Korra’s arms wrapped around her and held her close. The singing started and she looked ahead, getting a clear picture of Ginger standing near the cake, smiling and laughing while Jargala kissed her all over her face. Everyone had their phones pulled out, taking videos and pictures as Ginger basked in all of the attention and love she received. Once the song finished, she closed her eyes, waited several seconds to make her wish, and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped, including Asami.

When the lights turned back on, the music and loud conversations started again, but Asami leaned back and turned her head so that her lips came close to Korra’s ear.

“I think I’m ready to go now,” she said. And when she pulled back to look at Korra, her girlfriend responded back with a nod and they both got up. They had to wait for all of the commotion around Ginger to die down before saying their goodbyes, though Ginger seemed a bit sad that they were leaving. Kuvira also said goodbye and—when Korra turned away—gave Asami an encouraging smile and wink. 

A minute later, they left without another word.

* * *

The silent car ride home made for an awkward time, but when they got there Asami let out a noise of relief. She kicked off her heels beside the door, not bothering to put them in the closet, and then took out her earrings and placed them on the kitchen island.

“It’s good to be home,” she mused and turned to face Korra who still stood by the door, looking unsure of herself.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “What happened tonight was my fault.”

“It’s okay—”

“No, it’s not,” Korra cut her off. “Every time I think I’m protecting you from something, I end up hurting you, which is something I promised myself I’d never do again.”

Asami’s heart ached at the sound of sadness and regret in Korra’s voice. She walked closer.

“Hey,” she spoke in a softer tone, “I hurt you, too. It was wrong of me to imply that you never care about anything. I know that’s not true.”

“I get it, though,” Korra said. “I get why you said that. There are very few things that I care about compared to the things that I don’t—”

“But those things you care about you cherish, and that’s one of the things I love so much about you,” Asami intruded and placed her hand on Korra’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but that’s not something I can afford to do anymore. I can’t just think about myself and how I feel about things. I need to take your feelings into consideration, too.”

Asami nodded and slid her hand down Korra’s arm until she reached her hand and held it.

“I didn’t mean to overreact,” she said. “It’s just that seeing all of those other women in person and knowing that they’ve had you the way I do now… It wasn’t a good feeling.”

“They never had me,” Korra tried to convince her. “Not really, at least. There’s only one person in the world who’s ever made me feel like I can let go and give up control, and that’s you. And you wanna know why?”

“Because I’m so good at the boss-slash-employee role play?” Asami joked.

Korra chuckled and used her other hand to cradle Asami’s cheek.

“Yeah, that. And also because you, Asami Sato, are the love of my life.”

Asami’s bottom lip wobbled and she reached up to grab Korra’s hand. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Korra murmured and leaned up, capturing Asami’s lips with her own.

Asami kissed her back with equal fervor, practically melting into Korra’s touch. She hummed when Korra’s tongue entered her mouth, prodding and searching until Asami opened hers wider and deepened the kiss.

“Take off your clothes,” she whispered when they pulled apart for a moment.

Korra didn’t immediately respond to her request, instead choosing to kiss at Asami’s neck and collarbone while her hands roamed all over Asami’s body, stopping at her ass and giving a hard squeeze. She walked them back until they passed the kitchen, then she proceeded to lift her shirt above her head with Asami’s help. Next Korra’s bra came off by the steps, and then her pants, along with her underwear. Korra then gripped Asami by the legs and lifted her, forcing Asami’s legs around her waist and causing her dress to ride all the way up to her hips.

Asami attacked every bit of Korra’s naked skin she had access to and moaned her name as she walked them up the stairs effortlessly. When they reached the top, instead of immediately going to their room, Korra pressed Asami against the wall and kissed her hard while rolling her hips into Asami's groin.

Asami’s uncontrollable moans continued, and she ran her hands up and down Korra’s muscled arms and toned back, leaving a few scratch marks behind that made Korra groan. The kissing lasted for several minutes, but eventually Korra put Asami down on the ground and helped her unzip out of her dress.

“Told you that you’d be the one getting me outta this tonight,” Asami said, breathless as Korra spun her around to face the wall in order to get the dress off.

Korra didn’t respond as she focused on freeing Asami. Once the dress came off and pooled around Asami’s feet, her warm hands immediately touched over Asami’s body, cupping her exposed chest.

Asami arched into Korra, bringing her hand back to run her fingers through soft, brown hair as she felt kisses placed on her shoulders and fingers pinching and rubbing her nipples. Then one of Korra’s hands slipped down between the crevice of her legs and started rubbing through the silk black panties she wore which already had a wet spot forming in them. Asami groaned and widened her stance.

“God, I want you,” she panted.

Korra moaned in response to her needy request. She kept up her ministrations for several more seconds, then she forced Asami to turn back around and face her. They shared another hard kiss before she slowly made her way down Asami’s body. Reaching Asami’s mounds, she took the time to nip, suck and squeeze on them more before going lower. She removed Asami’s panties and then wasted no time hooking Asami's leg over her shoulder and diving right into her pussy.

Asami shouted in pleasure, letting her head fall back and hit the wall. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the feeling of Korra’s tongue swirling inside her, slurping, and kissing at her vulva. Then when she added two fingers (on top of doing that one thing with her mouth that made her seem like a human vacuum) Asami lost it and came within seconds.

It took her a minute to catch her breath, but when she did she pulled Korra up by the hair and kissed her longingly, tasting herself and moaning. More. She wanted so much more.

Pushing at Korra’s shoulders, she led them back into the bedroom, not bothering to shut the door, and shoved Korra down on the bed. When she climbed on top of her, she leaned down and took one of Korra’s succulent globes into her mouth and teased the other.

“Asami,” Korra gasped and arched off the bed, loudly announcing her rapture. Asami continued on, pinching and squeezing her nipples until they became hard and wet from her mouth. After a while, she went lower and gave Korra the exact same treatment that she received moments ago. When her tongue entered, she listened to Korra’s loud panting and gasps for more, and she delivered just that until she felt Korra gushing into her mouth as she yelled at the top of her lungs during her climax, her hand going to the back of Asami’s hair and tugging at it. And yet still, Asami wasn’t done.

She rolled onto her back and grabbed Korra by the hand to pull her on top. Korra relented and straddled Asami’s waist, her cheeks still flushed from the exertion, but her eyes held just as much passion that equally matched Asami’s.

Asami ran her hands over Korra’s rock-hard abs while staring up at her. Even with wild hair and puffy red lips, she resembled a Greek goddess who had the weight of the world on her shoulders, but still craved those moments of total fulfillment and completion from another body. And Asami was more than happy to be her worshiper.

Her hands fell down to Korra’s thighs, massaging them for a while and then going around to squeeze at her soft, round cheeks. Korra rocked down into her, sighing at the feeling, and then using her hands to rub at her own chest. Seeing the look of pure bliss on her face made Asami bite her lip. She let one of her hands go between Korra’s legs finally, meeting her wet slit. Her ring finger entered smoothly up to the knuckle and she proceeded to move in and out in a languid manner. Adding another, she started to go faster, rolling the delicate flesh of skin between her fingers and letting them get coated in Korra’s fluid. From above her, she heard Korra’s breath shake as she rocked against her fingers, desperate for more.

“Asami, oh God,  _yes!”_ she panted.

Asami licked her lips as she watched Korra lose herself in the passion and ecstasy.

“Tell me again,” she demanded as her fingers sped up, creating loud, wet noises. “Tell me again that I’m the only one who can make you feel like this.”

“You-you’re the… only one,” Korra gasped out. “Fuck! I wanna ride your face,” she panted and then threw her head back when Asami’s fingers brushed against her clit.

Asami considered Korra’s words and how easily she said them under the delightful exuberance. It was something she had yet to please Korra with, though Korra let her do it many times to her. It seemed like right now there was no better time.

She removed her fingers and Korra let out a whimper of disappointment, but when Asami grabbed her by the hips she eagerly rose them and maneuvered herself above Asami’s face. When she was just where Asami wanted her to be, Asami only glanced up at what she was about to do for a second before forcing Korra’s hips down to meet her mouth. She inhaled Korra’s scent as she licked, sucked and slurped, feeling cum drizzling down the side of her face but choosing to ignore it in favor of making Korra roll her hips. Powerful thighs wrapped around her, muffling the noise, but she could still make out the sound of Korra’s loud moans above her. Opening one eye, she glanced up and could see Korra’s eyes closed, her mouth slack as she gripped onto the headboard for dear life.

“Sh-shit,” she stuttered and brought her hand down to rub her aching pussy that twitched every so often under Asami's tongue, but Asami slapped it away and did it herself. Using four of her fingers, she wasted no time and rubbed at Korra’s wet folds in a speed that made her hand turn into a blur. Korra responded by rising on her knees, her thighs tightening around Asami’s head. “Oh fuck! A-Asami! I’m so close. I— _fuuuck!_ ” Seconds later, she shuttered and came apart, her mouth opening but with little sound coming out of it. She arched into Asami’s mouth, and Asami’s hands kept her hips steady to let her ride out the length of her orgasm; even well after it ended. It was only until Korra whimpered and finally resisted that she let go. Korra rose off her face and fell to the left side of the bed. For a while, the only sound in the room came from both of their labored breathing. “Holy shit,” Korra said after a while, even laughing a little. “That was…”

“Yeah,” Asami breathed out.

“I mean, you and I already have intense enough sex as it is, but make-up sex is on an entirely different plane than I ever thought possible.”

Asami chuckled as she wiped her face and then turned on her side to face Korra. “Is that your way of saying we should fight more often?”

“Definitely not,” replied Korra, and she finally looked over at Asami. “I don’t like fighting with you.”

“Same here.” Asami scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Korra’s torso to cuddle her, entangling their legs together. “But I guess this can count as our first big fight as a couple.”

“You’re not counting Florence?”

“I’d like to think of that time as us voicing our frustrations rather than fighting.”

“I guess I can agree with that,” Korra said. She placed a kiss on Asami’s sweaty forehead and held her back, pressing their naked bodies closer together. The smell of their sex lingered in the air.

As the silence grew, Asami remembered some of her thoughts from earlier at the party and came to a decision. “And speaking of voicing our frustrations… I also don’t like it when you walk away from me. Even when we’re fighting. It’s kind of traumatizing.”

Korra grew silent as she pondered Asami’s words, rubbing a gentle hand up and down her arm.

“I understand,” she ended up saying. “I’m sorry.”

“I am, too. But can that just be a rule between us? That no matter what happens or how pissed we get at each other, we never walk out or just leave? That we stay and, no matter how long it takes, talk it out until we’ve reached a solution?”

“Yes, that can be a rule. I want whatever you want.”

“Also… I just want you to know that I’m here for you. Always.”

Korra pulled back to look at her and then smiled that crooked, beautiful smile of hers that made Asami’s heart skip several beats. “I know you are.”

“Yeah, but… If there was something going on, you would tell me, right? I mean, I know the stuff that happened with me was a lot to take on, but it’s over now and I still feel like there’s a part of you that’s been distancing from me.”

Korra looked between them with an amused expression. “You call this distance?”

Asami pursed her lips together and glanced away. When she looked back at Korra again, she sighed.

“You trust me?” she asked, looking into vibrant, blue eyes.

Korra’s expression turned serious.

“Of course I do,” she responded without even a pause, her voice deep and impassioned.

“So you would tell me if I’m doing something wrong—"

“You’re not doing anything wrong,” Korra said, putting her hand between them and lifting Asami’s chin. “It’s not you at all. I’m just… I’m trying to figure things out for myself, what I want to do with my life. That kind of stuff.”

“Well, if it’s only that then why don’t you let me help you?” Asami asked curiously.

Korra sighed and looked away, and when Asami could see that small wall starting to go up, she cupped Korra’s cheek and forced their gazes to meet again. Korra’s brows scrunched together and she looked concentrated for a few seconds as she thought deeply.

“It’s something I can’t get help with,” she said. “I’ve gotta find myself on my own, and it’s taking a lot more time than I realized, but trust me when I say that it has nothing to do with you, or us.”

“It’s because you miss fighting, isn’t it?” she asked. And when Korra gave her a surprised look she knew she hit the nail on the head. “I know you miss it, and it’s okay to miss it. You don’t have to hide those things from me… or any other part of yourself for that matter.”

Korra sighed. “I know. I just… I still need some time to process, I think? And who knows? Maybe if I take this job it’ll help, and this whole thing will pass.”

“Maybe…” Asami said, though she still felt unsure. “I just don’t want you going back into the dark, scary place where I can’t find you.”

Korra leaned over and kissed her.  

“That’s not what’s happening. But if it’ll put your mind at ease, how about we make another rule?”

“I’m listening,” Asami said.

“Okay. Rule number two: If you do see me venturing off into that place, you call ‘bracelet’ and make me sit down and talk to you.”

Asami smiled and looked down at her wrist with the bracelet she hadn’t taken off since Korra put it back on her again.

“Who knew this thing could hold so much power?” she asked.

“So you agree to it then?” Korra asked and leaned over Asami to kiss her on different spots of her face. “That you’ll always be there to pull me out of the darkness when I can’t pull myself out?”

Asami cupped Korra’s face with both her hands and stared up at her.

“Always,” she whispered and pulled Korra back down into her arms.

Her heart throbbed when Korra kissed her longingly, with slow, passionate intent that sealed the deal of their promises to each other. Her eyes watered at that growing, almost painful feeling in her chest at how much emotion she held inside her heart for this person; the greatest love of her whole existence.

“I love you so much,” she whispered when Korra pulled away from her lips to kiss at her neck. In response, Korra grabbed Asami’s hand and threaded their fingers together, squeezing them. She showed no signs of stopping her intentions and started to kiss all the way down Asami’s body.

“You’re the only one,” she repeated against Asami’s navel. “And I’m gonna spend all night proving it.”

 _“All_ night?” Asami asked, slightly amused, but she could feel the tell-tale sounds of another arousal coming on.

“Of course. I don’t know if you heard, Sato, but make-up sex is supposed to last all night.”

“Mmm.” Asami moaned and ran her fingers through Korra’s hair, closing her eyes when fingers entered her again that night. “Well if that’s the case, maybe we  _should_ fight more often.”


End file.
